Sea of Misery
by l0chn3ss
Summary: SEA Week / Soul Eater Angst Week 2015 prompts- Day 1- "The First Time I Saw You Cry" [Kid x Liz] - Limelight; Liz is an actress with Kid as her co-star. She finds her character to be more relatable than she wants to admit.
1. Find Yourself in the Ocean

**Soul Eater Angst Week 2015**

 **By l0chn3ss**

 **Day 1; Sunday: First Time I Saw You Cry**

 _Kid x Liz - Limelight_

Liz is an actress with Kid as her co-star. She finds her character to be more relatable than she wants to admit.

 **Day 2; Monday: Nightmares**

 **Day 3; Tuesday: Haunting Melody**

 **Day 4; Wednesday: Battle Scars**

 **Day 5; Thursday: Orders Are Orders**

 **Day 6; Friday: Sacrifice**

 **Day 7; Saturday: Things Left Unsaid**


	2. Limelight- KidxLiz

SEAngstWeek Day 1- The First Time I Saw You Cry [[KidLiz]]

Also for soulffles's birthday :) Happy birthday dear~

Insp by Taylor Swift's Wildest Dreams. Tell me that Liz wouldn't be the most beautiful actress

* * *

 **Limelight**

It wasn't enough.

That take. The angle. _Their kiss_.

The film marker snapped to the side of her face and she blinked out of her character. With a scowl on her face, Liz looked at the director who added onto her instructions, telling her to give more love- _more passion_ \- to the camera.

Easy enough to say if you've never sworn to never fall in love.

She didn't need it, didn't need such an emotion to take over her body, didn't need such an overwhelming sensation to lick at her fingers and beckoning her to sin. It was expendable to her, because as long as she had her sights- and her heart- in the right place, she could conquer the world with her sister by her side. Patty was enough for that, more than enough for that. And yet-

Kid cleared his throat, motioning for them to start at the beginning of the scene again per the director's request. He tilted head to the side in the most childish motion, his eyes looking back with an unspoken question of whether she would follow or argue like she had before. Without waiting for her abashed sputtering though, he turned to show her his broad back, walking with a motion of regalia that she knew was natural to him

When he positioned himself again- god help her- she could never forget to notice just how tall he was as he reached to shake out with a free hand and just how handsome he looked when he smiled to her, still waiting.

 _This was hell._

With one push from a stage extra, Liz was back out of the shot of the camera and waited for the marker's cue. She watched the scene play out in front of her, how Kid's "sister" argued to him about how she believed he'd found true love, and then her exit with the "maid" who would later gossip about the spectacle to her co-workers, notifying the parent's attention on the forbidden relationship. Also alerting the true fiancee. It was terribly cliche.

The producer's hand gestured to Liz, and off she went.

Her character was supposed to be a beauty, but the very definition of a diamond in the rough, an unpolished gem. Kid's character took her's in, clothed her, fed her, gave her the kindness and the generosity that the real Liz knew could never exist outside of a movie. The girl was supposed to fall deeply in love with her savior after her grandmother decided that she couldn't care for two young girls any longer. The sister stayed. "Natasha" did not.

At Kid's exaggerated sigh, Liz moved closer, stepping out of the shadows and into the light. "Lord, are you ill?"

His forlorn expression, reflected from the mirror in front of him, wasn't supposed to cause Liz's heart to flutter, to cause her to want to break character and reach for him, to want to hold him close like it did. That was something her character should be feeling, not her.

"Ah, Natasha. I didn't expect to see you there." He turned to look at her with a completely different face- a facade for "Jerry". "How was the garden? Did Heather take you to the roses?"

"Nay, she believed it would be best for you, Lord, to take me." Liz summoned a blush to grace her cheeks. "But I couldn't possibly-"

"Nonsense, it would be my pleasure."

They were in the middle of the room now, faced towards each other with faces clearly in love for each other. A few more words exchanged between them.

She couldn't bear to look in his eyes. And he couldn't take his gaze off her. She stuttered with her words. And he spoke with clarity, with a resolve that made her chest tingle. She brushed her loose bangs out of her face. And he caught it before she could, tucking it behind her ear and letting his hand linger on her cheek.

"Natasha-" he bit his lip, and as he swallowed, she could see his adam's apple move in a way that spurred her to copy his action. "I- May I kiss you?"

This was the scene that would end in tragedy. His "parents" would walk in while they would be locked in a fierce embrace. They would be torn apart- a hand gripping her hair and her gifts ripped from her body, fluttering to the floor as "Natasha" would drop to her knees along with them. "Jerry" would be dragged away, but not before he screamed back "Say you'll see me again, even if it's impossible, even if it's just our wildest dreams." And she would be too shocked- too frightened to reply as they were taken away from each other with their last kiss still on their lips.

The scene she lacked love- _lacked passion for_.

"Natasha" was in love with "Jerry", unable to come to terms with their romance because she believed she didn't deserve his love. She was weak though, weak for the love that she was never shown in her childhood, weak for the the wish that she prayed for in her wildest dreams. Her dream to find a love solely for her, giving her the limelight she'd never known.

Liz's bottom lip trembled. Not Natasha's. Liz's heart beat faster. Not Natasha's. Liz's head nodded. Not Natasha's. Liz's mouth parted just slightly, her head tinting to the side and a little upwards. Not Natasha's. Liz's eyes didn't close until their faces were just centimeters a part, etching Kid's own half open eyes into her mind as she melted into his arms. Liz shivered, feeling a hand place itself on her hip, warming her. Liz clutched the side of her dress, scrunching up the expensive fabric in her fist. And then Liz's lips met Kid's, reunited in what felt like too long to bear, molding together as molten lava spread through her, freezing time and locking them in place.

Not Natasha's- _never Natasha's_.

They moved even closer, never breaking their kiss as they readjusted their heads to fit each other even more. Kid let out an exhale of relief through his nose, arching his neck to kiss her more deeply, parting his mouth just enough for her breath to catch in her throat. She was in the flying, soaring, free. Their love oozed through every cell of their bodies, sending her up into a state of bliss- maybe even heaven.

His hand was still on her cheek, cupping her face, and she returned the action, unintentionally reaching for him. It was the first time her hand had ever touched his skin- it was soft, so soft. She caressed him, moving her fingers up and down, noticing the fine stubble that poked through his jaw. Liz pressed herself tighter against him, squeezing her eyes shut, moving from an innocent first kiss to something more- _passionate_.

And then her scalp was on fire as she was torn from her dream.

"And that's a wrap."

* * *

Patty was the first to congratulate her from the snack table, praising Liz for her superb work, offering her water from the same cup that she drank from. Liz took it of course, gulping it down after realizing how warm she was.

A couple of months later and she was side by side with her sister on the red carpet, lights flashing all around them. It was familiar, but when Kid's limousine rolled up, her smile flattered because out stepped an ash blonde right after him. They walked arm in arm, slowly and deliberately, waving to the press as they did.

She was a different kind of beautiful. Unrefined. An unpolished gem. The woman looked as delicate as a rose garden, but she walked with a strength Liz could only hope but dream she could achieve. Her hair cascaded down either side of her shoulders, weaved into two low pigtails with bits of hair wrapped around the elastic and curled at the bottom in a style that reminded Liz of ocean waves. A beach look. Yet perfect for her long sea green gown that flowed behind her as she elegantly drifted down the carpet- as if she were at the shore rather than a venue.

 _She looked like "Natasha"._

A knife twisted, opening a void in her heart where she didn't know she could fit anymore darkness than she already had. She snatched Patty's hand, pulling her into the theater before reporters could ask for "Natasha"'s name. Liz didn't need to know, didn't want to know. But someone stopped her from entering, insisting that she took a picture with her co-actor beforehand.

 _She wanted nothing to do with him._

 _To hell with her heart._

They marched over, her sister greeting Kid first, and then the woman beside him, looking at Liz with worry in her eyes. Liz dryly nodded to both in one fluid motion and turned to face the camera immediately, plastering a winning trademark smirk.

Following a series of blinding flashes, the main event could begin. Patty sat between her and Kid, and the film started rolling. She watched her character's child actor sneak away into the night, believing that if she left, at least her "sister" could stay. "Natasha" stumbled through for weeks without a proper home, eventually finding a place on the streets of a rich town to steal from. And she lived like that for years, learning to rob others to survive, until a boy of her age appeared from one of her wildest dreams.

She saw "Natasha"'s hesitation, because the streets had dulled her emotions, leaving her cold. But "Jerry"'s warm heart melted her eternal frost, eventually causing her to fall in love. And that love which where shining in "Natasha"'s eyes were nothing more than Liz's for her co-worker, Kid.

Liz needed to leave, drive away from the city and the crowd. She couldn't finish the film, not when she could see herself falling deeper into his spell with every frame. And if she couldn't hide it from herself, she could hardly hope that others would ignore it. They would call it "onscreen chemistry", but how much acting had she really been doing? Her eyes slipped to Kid but she found that he was already looked at her, his eyebrows scrunched together and his golden eyes worried- but something she believed was pity was etched clearly on his face.

 _It was enough._

Her heels clicked in the dark room, the only sound she heard as her image leaned closer to Kid on the screen while she ran out. And even through the closed door, she still heard the cooing and sighing of the attendants as she gave Kid her last kiss.

A wetness dripped onto her chest. She could feel her eyeliner running down her face and it was without a doubt that it was staining her dress as she ran farther and farther away from the avenue. If Kid could stir this much emotion in her with one look- enough to spill over onto her lap in front of him- _he was dangerous_. A danger she couldn't risk. A risk she couldn't take.

Liz swore to never fall in love, for her sister and for herself, because she knew that she would never be as important to them as they would be to her.

 _So she ran._

But never in her wildest dreams would she believe that Kid's guest was just a close childhood friend- his best friend. One who inspired him to follow his aspirations and lent her support to him when he needed it. Nor would Liz believe that Kid was waiting for a woman like Liz to steal the limelight.


End file.
